The Return of the Dragons
by TheSilentChloey
Summary: What happens when Teresa meets a strange man who changes the course of her entire life? What becomes of their relationship? What of Clare? Rated M for safety and features het pairings such as Teresa X OC, Miria X OC and Clare X Raki (in later chapters) . The re-titled and revamped Clare X Raki ficion
1. Chapter 1: Arrival of the Flier

Clare and Raki Chapter 1: The Arrival of the Flier

_"Teresa!" the small child screamed, "Teresa!"_

_Tears streamed down her face as she was held back by a man with a long cloak, his hood up so that his face was hidden mostly from view, standing behind a circle of women, all of whom were carrying large broadswords on their backs while one woman stood in the centre, her long wavy hair flowing in the wind, her face hid all that she was feeling in that one moment, her silver eyes blank and thoughtful as if she was thinking of things that were well meant just for herself. The tall woman turned and looked at the man that she had known for all of her life as a warrior, from the time that she was cut open to the time that she was standing on the hill, the small child that she had fought to protect now in his clutches, a place that Teresa hadn't wanted for her. Secretly she hoped that Orsay might just let the child go, but she just had to know, she just had to know what would happen to Clare if she wasn't there,_

_"I have one thing to ask…" Teresa looked in to his dead eyes surely he would give her the last reason, the last words to ease her mind, "Clare…what will happen to her,"_

_"That is none of your concern," Orsay smirked,_

_"I see, I guess that you're right," Teresa sighed,_

_"NO TERESA! DON'T DIE, I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE, TERESA!" the small child screamed and begged Teresa to live, tears streaming down her face as she struggled to break free towards the one woman who'd given her everything._

_As her comrades drew their blades Teresa thought that she was ready to die, she would have let them kill her if not for the scream that came from Clare's mouth and the fear that was in it,_

_"TERESA!"_

_And before she even knew what she was doing, her arm grabbed her blade and Teresa struck every last one of the women that were attacking her with enough skill to make them drop to the ground, but do nothing more than immobilize them._

_"Their wounds aren't deep," Teresa explained, "they'll recover if they use their yoki,"_

_Teresa turned to Orsay and felt the faint smile on her face as she claimed her final victory,_

_"Forgive me, but I don't feel like dying just yet," she smiled as Orsay just stared at her with an open O, Clare jerked out of Orsay's grasp, tears still running down her cheeks as she raced towards Teresa, the latter nearly ready to be bowled over by Clare's weight slamming in to her,_

_"Teresa!" Clare cried, "Teresa, Teresa,"_

_Teresa smiled softly as Clare clung to her and she said, "There, there, you sure tend to cry a lot,"_

_Orsay was still open mouthed as Teresa comforted Clare, "What is the meaning of this?" he hissed, "Just what is the meaning of this Teresa?"_

_"The reason is hardly anything deep," Teresa looked at Orsay, "in fact it's very simple; I've found a reason to live beyond being a monster, in this girl and this girl alone,"_

_Clare still clung to Teresa crying as she said this, and Teresa continued, "There will be a great road ahead not just for Clare, but I'm sure that you'll come to understand some day what is truly important,"_

_Orsay was still stunned as Teresa took Clare's hand tenderly, as she walked past him Orsay decided to put his own two cents in, "You will regret this, Teresa,"_

_Teresa smiled and said sugary sweet, winning the argument once more, "I won't I have no reason to, it's you who is regretting,"_

_As Teresa left with Clare it was as if the warrior had a great burden lifted off her shoulders. She was free at last to do as she pleased and it was time for Clare to have as good a life as only Teresa could give her._

_Still reeling from Teresa's act of active rebellion, Orsay stood gazing over the wastelands and his anger grew with each passing second. Teresa was important to the research of creating 'eyes' and now they had no other warriors that carried the skills of Teresa. There was nothing to do but punish her for her disobedience and get the child while they were at it._

_"Who would have thought that so much trouble could be caused by one warrior," a male voice broke in to Orsay's thoughts,_

_"There will be no trouble," Orsay snapped, "Summon Numbers 2 through 5 and tell them to subdue Teresa!"_

_The other man left in haste as Orsay went back to scanning the landscape. Teresa would pay weather she was willing to or not. Orsay's face twisted and his features were ugly with anger and hatred. He would not rest until he had Teresa killed._

"Are you tired Clare?" Teresa asked kindly, Clare looked at Teresa and smiled,

"I'm ok Teresa," Clare told her companion,

"We'll reach the town hopefully by tomorrow," Teresa said, "we should be able to rest easy then,"

Teresa was going to find that she wasn't the only one who had sent their sights on the town. She came across a campsite and tensed as she took in the site. It was unguarded and as she came closer to the site there was a scent that she'd never smelt before, one that made her nervous. It wasn't one of a half yoma, it was one that she'd never smelt before. It wasn't a yoma or an awakened being either,

"Well, well, well, what do I have sneaking around my campsite," the male voice sounded slightly annoyed, but that wasn't why Teresa drew her blade. It was the yoki of that man that made her pull her claymore and push Clare behind her protectively, the tone changed rather quickly, and the man standing before her suddenly became gentle and soft, almost pleading with her, "Please, forgive me, I thought you were someone else. I certainly didn't expect that anyone would be here; I thought I was out of sight from anyone."

Teresa stared at the man unable to take her eyes from his. He was taller than she was, his choppy red hair cut short and resting on his forehead with his cat-like green eyes regarding her with an air of calm. If she didn't know any better, she could have sworn that she could see two large wings folded against his back, most likely green in colour and perhaps a tail twitching. Teresa couldn't be overly sure however as the night made it hard to see, even for a warrior like herself with the sharp eyes of a yoma.

"It seems to me that the child will need something to eat, at any rate it will profit you to travel with me if you like, Teresa," he smiled kindly, " I know what it is like travelling, and I do believe that the nearest town is less than a day's walk from here once you're both fully rested of course,"

"Who…who are you and how in the world do you know my name?" Teresa asked shocked by his gentleness and how relaxed she felt in the same token. Enough that while she still had a grip on her blade; she did lower it a little, her guard remained sharp despite how safe she felt.

"Forgive me, fair Teresa, I am simply known as Johnothan," he set a rabbit over a pile of logs, then drew in a deep breath and let out all over the logs creating a fire with ease, the bright red colour creating warmth and a deep glow chasing away the fading light it took all of Teresa's nerve not to flinch as he did so "as to how I knew your name, well, I'm not really sure, it seemed to me that you would be a Teresa, since you are very beautiful it was the only name I felt suited."

He shuffled away the dirt with a large tail with barbs on the end of it; Teresa noticed that he moved the dirt so that it would make a good place to sit. She cautiously sat on one of the piles and Clare sat next to her, neither was willing to trust the man that was standing before them in a simple shirt and loose pair of pants just yet. Teresa watched him as he carefully pulled out a sword that wasn't much different from her own and began to carefully inspect it for damage. He seemed absorbed in his task and it was a while before Teresa realised that the rabbit was cooked up. Johnothan cut the best meat off the rabbit and gave it to them, while he ate another whole rabbit to himself (Teresa was sure that it wasn't cooked as bones crunched faintly as he ate it) and he calmly gave a blanket to Clare from the pack that he had resting in the campsite. The blanket was thick under Teresa's fingers and Clare was soon sleeping, warm and full of food. Johnothan simply sat like Teresa, a sentinel watching over the fragile human girl who needed protection from monsters that she was too weak to face.

Teresa soon found herself talking to him. She discovered that they had a lot in common and before she knew it, she realised she was willing to have him travel with her and Clare. After a few hours of talking she found herself somehow in his arms underneath his wing with Clare in her embrace as much as his. The blanket was soft as it was warm. When Teresa woke, she was sure that the tree's leaves were upon them. Then she saw the veins and blood vessels flowing as the sunlight gave a reddish hue to the green wing. Teresa watched as the wing withdrew, the sun gently lighting their faces and waking Clare up, "Good morning ladies," Johnothan smiled widely, "Anyone want breakfast?" Teresa gaped at him widely and Clare spoke,

"Yes please," She said politely, shyly even.

"Of course, I won't be too long," He smiled and Teresa didn't know why, but she blushed. His smile was very beautiful and Teresa realised that she shouldn't blush and quickly thought of other more pressing things. They would need to hide for a start. Now Teresa knew that she wasn't imagining things when she saw his tail and wings, Johnathan was something she had never seen. He ate raw meat and could burn things with a simple breath. Yet Teresa was travelling with him as well as Clare. Teresa hoped she was making the right choice.

Sometime later, once Clare had breakfast and was ready to travel again, (Johnathan having toasted a pineapple for Clare) three of them in cloaks walking in to the town, Johnothan had his sword on his back just like Teresa; Clare didn't mind him at all which Teresa decided was a good thing as the child needed to be as comfortable as possible. As long as Clare didn't mind Johnothan travelling with them then Teresa would allow him with them. He was calm and easy going, something that Teresa had been before the Organization knocked it out of her with their harsh training regime that left her dispirited and downright cold. It was going to take her a while to regain that nature, but Johnothan and Clare were leading her back to it bit by bit. Clare hadn't minded the possibility of staying the night out in the open woods and Johnothan was more than happy to help them in any way that he could. However as Teresa would soon discover, there was much that was about to change in her life just because she was with the flier; her life was about to take the most astounding turn. She would never be able to go back, even if she wanted to.

The yoma was within striking range and as Teresa killed it Clare and Johnothan looked on. She was smiling as she killed it, but it was her normal mask. Humans came and cheered. The humans who were supposed to fear the Claymore warrior because she was half yoma and could turn on them without warning. Teresa was surprised to be so well received that she could only stand there gaping. Still gaping Teresa tried to wrap her head around what the humans were saying.

"A man in black will collect…never mind," She said just as quickly catching herself. She no longer belonged to the Organization and was actually free to be how she wanted to be. She no longer had to worry herself over anything,

"Please we must do something to show our gratitude, if not a fee then what else can we do?" A young kind hearted man asked, Teresa still shocked said the first thing that came to mind,

"Well I suppose a room for three would suffice," Teresa said, as Johnothan and Clare came to stand beside her. The humans smiled widely and rushed off to do just that. Teresa could hear singing and humans calling happily that their town was cleared of yoma.

About half an hour later Teresa, Clare and Johnothan were all in the spacious and comfortable room resting at last. Clare sitting on a bed and giggling as she had been for the last half hour, small body shaking as the giggles threatened to become laughter. Johnothan was chuckling as well, his deep laugh musical to Teresa's ears. She looked at them both and it felt strange. It was as if they were a family gathering together. Clare crawled over the bed, green eyes shining with happy tears, "Can I sleep with you Teresa?"  
"There are three beds do you really want to…" Teresa was cut off as Clare fell asleep with her head on Teresa's lap, "Poor Clare," Teresa said softly and nearly jumped as Johnothan's wing touched her,

"How is she poor?" The flier asked, his eyes glowing a little and the expression on his face a sight and a half to behold,

"She said she didn't need a bed and yet the moment she's in one she falls asleep," Teresa explained looking into Johnothan's eyes. She saw that they were not just green, but had traces of brown throughout.

"I see," The flier nodded then paused as he felt what Teresa felt at the same time. However the flier could sense more than she did, "It seems that there are four women like you coming, Teresa,"

"Four?" Teresa tensed realising at once that she could only sense three yoki.

"Yes, the strongest is the best hidden, but I can still sense her," The flier said, "She is pathetically weak though compared to what I can do on a good day,"

_Four warriors_ Teresa thought weakly, _and I can't even sense the fourth, gods what am I going to do_-

"Don't worry Teresa," Johnathan broke her thoughts with his deep voice, "I will help you however I can,"

Teresa looked at the flier and realised that he was being very serious, no hint of any male desire, just pure comradeship that was born of understanding, _just like Clare…_Teresa didn't know what possessed her to, but she pressed herself against his chest. The flier didn't hesitate and gently held the crying Teresa. He comforted her as much as Care would and Teresa realised even as she saw Clare sleeping peacefully that he meant what he said, he was a male of his word. Johnothan was a male that Teresa could trust unlike the men of the Organization. She looked up at him and she spoke carefully,

"If we live through this I want to lay with you," Teresa said seriously making his eyes widen in shock, she continued, "I don't know why but I want to,"

"What do you mean?" he asked carefully, trying not to disturb Clare,

"I want you." Teresa said, sensing the pull of his power and feeling a need unlike any other that she'd ever felt,

"I understand Teresa," He purred deeply, knowing without having to ask her what she meant, "I will not fail you, nor will I leave your side or Clare's,"

"So tell me, what's the plan again Irene?" Noel asked, making Irene twinge with barely controlled anger. She was fast losing patience with the Number 4, or was it 5. The short haired Noel was fiery and hyperactive, something that Sophia was not. Irene sighed inwardly and impatiently spoke, "We corner Teresa and distract her while Priscilla takes her head," whether or not Priscilla wanted to or not, she was the best chance that they had to kill Teresa and Irene was willing to take that chance, seeing the girl's skills was enough for her. However she had no idea that Teresa was preparing for them and was well aware that they were on their way.

As Teresa put her amour on, Johnathan was already fully dressed once more and Teresa looked at the amour that he was wearing. It was clear that it protected the flier, although how it did so she didn't know. All that mattered was that he was as ready as she was. The warrior waited for the arrival of the other half yoma, Clare sleeping soundly as oblivious as ever. It was better that Clare didn't have to witness the fighting; Teresa knew that Clare would be horrified by how violent half-yoma warriors could be. Teresa knew that Irene, Sophia and Noel were hoping for the element of surprise, to take her by surprise and Johnothan had just ruined all that by being able to sense the fourth member of the team. Even now Teresa wondered why Irene and the others had not sensed the green-winged flier, even though Teresa herself could sense him as clear as the sun baking the deserts. She looked at him and knew instinctively that he was ready to fight if she had need of his help. The plan was to meet Irene and the others head on with Johnathan hiding with Clare until the last possible second that he was needed. Teresa was ready to fight if she needed to.

Irene entered the inn and apologised to the innkeeper, "Sorry for the intrusion," It wasn't what she wanted but the plan had to go through, even if Teresa was once a friend, she had killed a human and that was death. Irene did what she could to force her feelings down. She opened the door and to her astonishment Teresa was getting her amour on,

"It's been quite a while. You look well Irene," Teresa said not really meeting her eyes. Irene however spoke as coldly as she dared to Teresa,

"I've come for your head, Teresa" Irene said coolly,

Teresa's expression was one of confidence as she spoke, "We'll see then, won't we?" the expression on her face darkened as Irene used her quick sword, "Really I don't mind you using your quick sword, but leave the girl out of it if you will,"  
"Don't worry this will be over before she wakes," Irene retorted.

Teresa saw the exact moment to strike and Irene flinched, the warrior could sense Johnothan and waited to see what Irene would do, and then Teresa decided to prod, "It seems that your sword is stuck Irene," the warriors needed no more words and the clashing of blades was enough to wake Clare. Teresa heard the girl stirring over the sound of clashing blades.

"TERESA!" Clare cried suddenly and Teresa barked orders like a mother,

"Clare stay where you are! Johnothan, don't move! I can handle them!"

"What the…" Irene stared at the man that was half in the shadows as Sophia's sword hit home, Teresa jumping away and Noel made her move. Teresa dodged Noel with ease and grabbed the human child and launched herself out of the window while a shadowy figure followed her. Irene and Noel rushed to the window and beheld what was the strangest man they'd ever seen.

Johnothan tensed and drew his blade. Despite what Teresa had said to him he was face to face with the child whose yoki Teresa was unable to sense. Teresa looked behind him and frowned, the young girl was suppressing her yoki very well; Teresa would not have known she was there if it wasn't for Johnothan watching her back. The flier growled loudly and Teresa could sense the quiet fury he was hiding under the surface. For a few seconds no one spoke. Humans all stared at them, unsure of what to do or expect. Teresa looked at Johnothan and unspoken words passed between them, "I suppose I will stay with you Clare," he said calmly, "at least for now,"

"I need you to stay with Johnothan Clare," Teresa said calmly,

"But…"

"Trust me Clare," Teresa said calmly, "I will be just fine," The child nodded and ran to the flier. Johnothan opened his wings and took flight for the time being launching Clare into the air with him, the child clinging on to his shoulders while he held her in his arms. At the height he was at none of the claymores had the jumping ability to get at him and Clare would be safe. He sighed and somehow Teresa heard what he was thinking, as if he was thinking to her; that their minds were one somehow, _Teresa, the moment you are in trouble I will assist you_. Teresa nodded instinctively and the flier barked a low roar.

Priscilla didn't know what to do. She looked at Teresa and decided that she would speak, "I am Priscilla," she said, "I only just got the rank of warrior, it's an honour to meet you,"

Teresa looked at the child and sighed heavily, "You realise that you have lost the element of surprise if you wanted to take my head,"

Priscilla was undaunted and asked Teresa a question that the old warrior would have laughed at. The child was naïve, and they sent her to kill the strongest warrior that ever lived? It was laughable to Teresa. She replied with her usual wit and snide commenting that had pretty much summed Teresa's attitude towards the Organization,

"Nice in theory, but that's not how the world works kid," no sooner had she said that then did Priscilla strike.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Fear

**The Return of Dragons Chapter 2: The First Fear**

_Previously in The Return of Dragons, Teresa escaped death, and travelled with young Clare to escape the Organization. Unknown to her there was a mysterious young man in the woods, he too was hiding from the Organization although the reasons he was hiding for was much different. As Teresa and Clare travelled together, they ended up meeting him at the camp that he'd made for the night, the nearest town half a day away from where they were. The young man was a human-dragon hybrid known as a flier with wings and a long tail. Teresa also learned that he, like her; was a hunter of monsters. She also learned his name…Johnothan. She decided that he should travel with them. Johnothan kindly offered to help Teresa protect Clare. Teresa soon found herself trusting the flier, although she doesn't know why she should as he was something that she'd never encountered in her life. Little did she know the flier was to become a very valuable asset to her; he would soon prove his worth as a protector of not just Clare, but Teresa as well._

_As she travelled on Teresa soon found a comrade in Johnothan, the flier keeping his word to help protect Clare. While Teresa was travelling through the town a yoma appeared. Teresa killed the yoma and to her surprise, the humans were so happy that she'd killed it they were celebrating. After a brief rest Teresa made a joke at Johnothan while there was calm before the storm. Her comrades were coming to take her head! Now Teresa is locked in battle with her comrades and she must win. For Clare's sake she must win, or else Clare will be forced to become a warrior and Teresa doesn't want that for her adopted daughter._

Teresa bought her blade up and blocked Priscilla's attack, the child having decided to take Teresa on by herself clearly despite the warnings of her more experienced comrades all of whom had known Teresa for quite a long time. Teresa could sense that Johnothan was a pure monster. Yet here she was putting her trust him with not just Clare, but herself as well. She could see that he was keeping Clare out of harm's way and the child was safe in his arms. Teresa noticed that the hold he had on Clare was one that supported her enough that she was comfortable. He was very gentle for a man, Teresa decided. Now that Clare was safe, Teresa turned her attention to Priscilla. The kid was a complete novice but she was strong and irritating, her yoki was down, too low for Teresa to even sense. She was strong like the flier had said, and what really unnerved the girl was that Teresa gradually calmed enough to get into Priscilla's dance. All the same, Teresa was nervous she could sense that Priscilla was also a monster as she regained her composure and confidence. Johnothan kept Clare supported in his arms, his wings beating at a steady rate keeping him level in the air and taking advantages with the slight breeze that was present. Clare's hair was flicking about in the wind and the flier kept his body stable with pure power. He kept growling slightly and Clare realised that all he wanted to do was help Teresa in any way that he could, even if it was just protecting Clare by holding her safe from harm. Perhaps she could convince him to lower her to the ground as the fighting wasn't anywhere near them. The flier seemed to sense however that it wasn't the best of ideas as the other warriors could aim for Clare and he would have to fight multiple opponents while Clare could be in danger of being hurt something that he and Teresa had agreed to avoid and he promised Teresa that Clare would be safe with him, as he was a man of his word; he would keep it. Johnothan could see long before Teresa what the others were going to do and he used his wings to shield Clare as he attempted to land as swiftly as he could, however Irene's sword was quick enough to stop Teresa's attack on Priscilla that would have killed the child, right after Teresa had said, "I'm sorry, but I'm not quite ready to die just yet,". Teresa meanwhile was taken aback only a little and Johnothan felt that he really should have moved faster that he could have helped stop that from happening by evening up the odds. Johnothan was forced to wait as Teresa's very mind held him back, although he really wanted to join the fight and help her. He was being torn in half mentally. He never let a comrade down, never and yet here she was insisting that she could handle them all without his help. He growled angrily, or perhaps worriedly, Johnothan couldn't tell. He didn't care. Clare was safe in his arms, and he could easily use his blade if he had to. His wings were immune to cuts, but arrows and points were dicey. He was tense and he knew it. Teresa wasn't going to truly defeat the kid, he knew it. That child was more powerful than her and the flier knew it. If she didn't awaken now, one day she would. He of all creatures could sense the instability of the one called Priscilla.

Teresa looked at her opponent and realised that she was about to face four warriors at once and while she kept the flier at bay she could sense his desire to help her, sense his power and she knew it would be something that would change the way her very life ran. As she fought, the flier was nearing the ground, staying near the humans with a nervous Clare. She calmly defeated them without so much as raising her yoki. She knew easily what she had to succeed in doing and she did what she was best at. The faint smile graced her face as the battle was relatively easy. She had known that she had it fairly easy, she would have taken the kid's head, but she didn't know what to do. She decided not to kill her. It was a mistake that Teresa was going to regret, a mistake that would alter the very way she saw the flier.

Johnothan watched as Teresa easily defeated the four warriors. He didn't know what to do and Clare was just as calm as she could be now that Teresa was in battle. Johnothan mused that such a battle would be difficult, and yet Teresa completed it with ease. He smiled. She was a remarkable warrior. _Perhaps I underestimated you…or not_ the flier could sense that Priscilla was not in a good place. He sighed. Fate would decide what was going to happen next and he knew it.

They were walking along the road, Clare, Teresa and Johnothan. The warrior was joking when she said she would sleep with him and Johnothan had correctly deducted that while he was travelling with them as Teresa was still on edge around him. He was calm and felt the flow of the yoki following them. He paused and said calmly, "I suggest that you and Clare step back a bit, it looks like someone is unhappy."

"Who wouldn't be happy when I hand their asses to them?" Teresa demanded and paused, "That…that's not good," The warrior said going slightly white as she realised exactly who it was that Johnothan was talking about. She turned quickly to Clare and picked the girl up. Clare was more than happy to be in Teresa's arms and she looked at the flier,

"Well her anger is driving her and it's dangerous, as I said before I will handle her, hopefully we can avoid bloodshed, if not…well I'd rather not think about it," He said

Priscilla had been not taking the beating that Teresa gave her very well and before the other more experienced warriors could stop her she was in hot pursuit of Teresa and her travelling companions. When she arrived her yoki was wild. Johnothan easily blocked her first attack, which was nothing more than an animalistic rage than an actual attack.

"For a child you are surprisingly strong, yet weak in the ways you need to be strong,"

"Shut up!" Priscilla snarled her blade swinging wildly as the flier made non-vital cuts on the girl to slow her down. It didn't seem to bother her so he increased the damage bit by painful bit. Johnothan had no desire to over use his power, and he kept himself grounded. His wings helped make fighting on the ground easier, as well as his tail. He was more or less balanced whereas Priscilla wasn't balanced at all due to the speed that the pair was fighting at. Teresa was staring at him as he worked at Priscilla, clearly able to keep her in check and yet uninjured from the girl's wild attacks. He knew full well how to handle a blade and Teresa felt like there was something she was missing, something that she couldn't comprehend and as she looked at the pair fighting, she realised that Johnothan was more skilled than she was herself.

Johnothan barely did any damage to the girl he was fighting; he knew she could have killed him with the right training, but now she was getting out of control. Her yoki was raising higher and higher. He frowned and did what he could. Teresa and Clare were staring at his battle. He slashed at the gradually awakening Priscilla, using all of his knowledge and skill to try and defeat her. He was a skilled warrior, much like Teresa. He slashed at the child's shoulder and cut so deeply that purple blood splattered all over the ground and he flinched long enough for Priscilla slash his green wing with pure luck using the tip of her blade to cut him, rather than the flat of her blade. Teresa stared in horror as red blood filled the sky. There was no way someone bled like that, not that much blood. Johnothan swore loudly as the pain filled his body, he was still bleeding but he was healing the wound before he lost more blood. The flier snarled loudly and raised his yoki. Teresa felt as if the air itself was burning. The heat scared her, and she watched as his body grew. Muscle expanded making the flier look much larger than before. His fangs were bared at Priscilla and the child finally knew fear. Irene and the others had arrived in time to see the fight begin again. They watched as the flier released his yoki. Teresa was uncertain how much energy the flier was releasing, but he was surely maxing out. Teresa gaped as the fighting continued, Johnothan moving with the skill and power of a warrior who was very old indeed.

Priscilla grew more and more in her body, the flier could sense that the girl was giving into the yoma within her body and as he countered each strike of her sword, Johnothan's hopes of saving her faded with each passing precent she rose her yoki, "Stop this madness," Johnothan said sharply, "do you really want to be a monster? Are you that willing to die as a beast? Answer me kid!" The flier all but yelled at her. He was angry and it showed. He was also filled with sadness at Priscilla sinking so low as to awaken to do her job. The warriors watched as Priscilla reached the point of no return after screaming,

"Fuck you, shut up!" All while Johnothan was dodging her strikes. He watched on in as much horror as the claymores themselves as Priscilla awakened into a one-horned beast complete with large wings and she was closer to the flier in size, if he was physically larger than a human. Johnothan growled in anger as there was nothing he could do to change the situation. He had no choice; he had to kill her before her power got out of hand. His anger faded and he spoke,

"You know kid; you would have made a fine warrior. It really is a shame that it had to come to this; I really hate having to kill people you know. I'd rather try to help people than kill them at all, but who cares, you're just another creature," he said steadily. She looked at him, fully awakened and ready to kill all of the humans that she could eat,

"I don't like you," Priscilla said calmly as if she wasn't scared at all, "You irritate me I am just so hunger right now I could really do with some guts."

The flier's blade hit home, the awakened being's head falling to the ground as Irene, Sophia, Noel and Teresa all gaped open mouthed at the flier as he started to cry. Teresa and Clare were the first ones to arrive, "Why are you...?" Teresa stopped as she realised he was truly sad for Priscilla. Johnothan didn't hate her, nor did he speak anything other than the truth. He was saddened by the very fact that she was dead, potential wasted in his mind,

"We should go," the flier said, folding his green wings and lowering his yoki. Teresa and Clare followed him and from a safe distance Irene, Sophia and Noel were also following them. Irene wanted to understand what they were seeing.

Later that night Johnothan made a fire with his breath and Clare ate ravenously. The flier placed the blanket over Clare and as he did so, turned to face Teresa, "Please stay here," he requested calmly, "I won't be too long, and Clare will someone to protect her,"

"Where are you going?" Teresa demanded, she still didn't fully trust him yet,

"That is somewhat irrelevant, just know that I will return shortly," he sighed, as if he was tired of arguing even though none had happened,

"Fine," Teresa snapped, not amused at what he was doing in the slightest. Little did she know it was for her own good that he was leaving the clearing briefly. He didn't feel it as the right time to tell her about the men that he answered to and he also felt that he was better off keeping her from the masters for now. He wasn't even sure how to explain the connection that he felt with her. Johnothan sighed and decided that he would know when the time was right before he introduced Teresa to his Master.

Johnothan walked slowly through the low thicket of bushes and paused. He wasn't alone in the clearing and he spoke calmly as if facing an old friend, "Master, good evening, is Ra treating you well?"

A man in a blood red cloak with orange crew-cut hair was resting against a tree. He was tall and well built, his arms thick nots of muscle covered in scars hidden by the sleeves of his cloak. He had a really good scar on his left brown eye, and he looked very seriously at the flier, "Well enough," he answered the flier, "couldst thou telleth me how the mission is going? Hast thou manag'd to destroyeth any yoma yet?"

"Yes, but I am not alone in this pursuit, there are other who do the same thing." Johnothan said calmly, "I have chosen to side with them, Master,"

"Good, thou canest see thy goal. Be careful, Johnothan, not to cause more fear of thou, geteth them to trust thee; we shalt nay attain the knowledge needed to vanquish our terrible foes. I trust thou wilt be best suited to helping them. Ra guideth thee and the Great One giveth thee wisdom to helpeth these women,"

"As you say, Master," the flier bowed, "from your mouth to the Great One's ears."


	3. Chapter 3: A Flier's Honour

**The Return of Dragons Chapter 3: Flier's Honour**

_Previously in The Return of Dragons, Teresa fought off her comrades in an astonishing show of skill and strength and power. However, the human town was in shambles, with frightened humans to boot. Teresa apologised to the humans for the damage that the half-yoma had caused. She was going to kill Priscilla, but decided against it as the child was a worthy opponent and Teresa felt that she had a life ahead of her. A decision that Teresa was going to regret making, as Priscilla was so hurt and infuriated that she chased after Teresa and her companions._

_Johnothan decided that enough was enough. He had to step in. The flier drew his blade and an epic battle followed, in which Teresa discovered the flier's true power and abilities surpassed her own. Once the dust had settled it was clear that the flier was the superior warrior. Teresa began to truly question the man's intentions, of which were still pure. Purer than Teresa realised as Johnothan left her briefly to speak to his master; the flier was sent by his master to kill the yoma and assist those who fought them. The more Teresa travelled with the flier the more she realised he genuinely cared for her and Clare._

_Teresa will have to rely on Johnothan more than she realises however, as there is a dark plan afoot, and there is nothing that even Teresa of the Faint Smile can do to alter that reality that will come crashing down on her and Johnothan with whom she has been travelling with for several months…_

Months of travel overtook Teresa's sense of time and Clare had grown a little since Teresa had met her. Her auburn hair shone with a new degree of health, almost down to her waist now. Irene was a little way behind her with Sophia and Noel was Clare's walking companion today as Clare had made friends with the ex-Number 4/5 whatever her rank was. Teresa looked for her red-haired flier companion and saw that he was flying in the sky again, a skill that Teresa envied just a little bit, now that she knew he did it to check for dangers even further afield than she could sense. She could see the green wings against the grey and monotonous clouds that covered the sky but he was so far up he was like a bird more so than a dragon-hybrid as she'd come to know him as now. She sighed to herself and was surprised that Irene was even calm around the flier at all. She would have thought after last night; when Johnothan finally told them why he was here, that Irene of all people would have an adverse reaction to him since he was in theory competing with them to kill the yoma. It just showed how little Teresa knew of the ex-Number 2 or 3…Teresa shook her hair and felt a drop of rain plop onto her head. "Clare," Teresa called to the girl who was walking along side Noel, just a couple of swords away from her mother figure, "It looks like rain; we'll be camping soon,"  
"Ok Teresa," Clare smiled brightly at Teresa and giggled at something Noel muttered, "Sure then you can teach me how to do that right Noel?"

"Sure kid," Noel grinned suddenly, "Let's just hope Tess doesn't get over-protective again huh?"

"NO," Teresa said sharply, "I have told you a thousand times Clare, you are not ready to…"

"She would benefit from knowing the way of the warrior Teresa," Johnothan had landed alongside Teresa and now he made her jump and blush deeply. Like he'd done every day since they'd travelled together and to Noel's amusement. "It would be wiser to have her prepared than not,"

"Why are you siding with them on this Johnothan, you promised me that you'd help look after Clare?!" Teresa snapped irritably,

"Clare's safety," He said simply correcting Teresa's own words to remind her of the conditions she'd made with him about the girl, "After all, we can't be there all the time to watch out for her. If she can defend herself she won't be in as much trouble and we would be better able to help her. Of course that is a very slim chance that she would have to use such defence, however with it in place she can be a bit safer to be more independent,"

Teresa looked at the flier, "Fine," Teresa glared away from him and was stopped when the rain let loose falling harder than before, "It seems that the weather agrees with me," Teresa said, but a look at Johnothan showed her that the flier was more unsettled, "What is it?" Teresa demanded, only to have him say quietly,

"Something isn't right," He shook his head and growled faintly, "Clare, you should keep close to us, I have a strange feeling,"  
"I wonder…"Irene spoke and Teresa looked at her, "What did you see from above?"  
"A town, not far from here, but I sensed something within it…human yoki of course…but…evil human yoki, the stuff that you wouldn't be able to sense," He added knowing that the half-yoma didn't have the sensing capacity that he had. Sophia looked at him,

"So by dark yoki, what do you mean?" She asked tilting her head,

"The humans are evil," He said, "No, not even that, these humans do bad things to others and feel no shame in doing so,"

Noel rolled her eyes, "So basically you're telling us that there are evil humans that aren't really that evil…"

The flier snarled loudly and Noel and the others jumped at the sound, "You don't have the concept!" He growled, then looked thoughtful, brows furrowed as if trying to tell them what he meant, then his face smoothed out, "I think I have it…you sense the yoma and your comrades distinguishing the yoki between them both as well as awakened beings," All four women nodded, and he closed his eyes briefly, "Well, similar to your yoki sensing, I sense the yoki that you can't, that is the yoki that isn't visible to the half-yoma, but is to me. I can sense not only where humans are, but if they are…like yoma…dark and evil…or like your comrades, clean and pure…with no real evil within them."

"Great," Noel sighed, "More riddles than answers,"

Sophia would have shared the sentiment had she not sensed something else that had Teresa pulling her blade as well as the others, "What is it, Yoma?"

"No," The flier said quickly, shifting towards protecting them, "Something much worse than that, this creature isn't an eater of guts, it's an eater of blood,"

"WHAT?" All of the women and Clare all but yelled,

"A monster I know how to deal with, something I should deal with…and yet…strange in the same token," the flier twinged and gripped his blade even tighter than before. "It seems we have a fight on our hands,"

The beast that appeared was surprisingly human like. It was female and had torn clothing that barely covered its body properly. Teresa decided for all its humanity, it was a monster. Johnothan couldn't burn it at that point, until he once again proved Teresa wrong by making a flamethrower that was so hot the rain evaporated despite the downpour. She had Clare in her arms and saw (thanks to the flier's burst of flames) a place that looked safe to stay the night.

As she and the others got under the shelter of the cave Johnothan tried to make a fire and barely managed it, to Teresa's surprise. Then she realised that even the fliers had limits to their fire breathing abilities much like dragons had. As Teresa got Clare mostly dry, she noticed that Johnothan was stretched out on the floor of the cave. Teresa wondered if he was alright and thought little of it as his breathing was deep and even. She was sure that he would recover in the morning. Especially since she had no idea of how long it would take him to get his flame back...if she'd have known she'd have been more careful of Clare and insist that she stay closer to her so that she'd be able to keep an eye on the girl. She would have made a hundred per cent sure that she could have rested with the other three. She would have…

Clare had nestled near the fire, Irene, Sophia and Noel all resting with their backs on their blades, sleeping. Teresa was equally asleep. The flier was out cold. They should have been safe. Clare should have been safe. But it wasn't to be.

The rain poured on. Night came and went and by the time Johnothan woke, Clare was nowhere in sight. At first he was unsure of where she'd gone, her scent was still reasonably fresh and indicated that Clare hadn't been gone long. He walked to the entrance of the cave and knew that the rain made Clare's scent fade. Worried he carefully walked out with the water flowing down the sides of his face, down his back and under his wings as the rain flowed down his body. The flier sniffed the ground and followed Clare's scent trail until it was disrupted by the scent of another. He doubled back carefully following Clare's scent, but to no avail, her scent trail was gone.

At first Teresa dreamed that she was being woken. The soft leathery thing that was brushing her cheek was gentle, but felt funny. Then she heard Johnothan's voice, soft and sharp, "Teresa, wake up, Clare is missing!"

She jolted awake and looked about the cave, "Where is she?" Teresa slurred still trying to rouse her body to wakefulness,

"If I knew I would be saying so," He said sarcastically, "As it stands we don't have much to go on,"

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Teresa yelled loudly waking the others and jolting Noel awake with her loud tone.

"Someone may have taken Clare;" Johnothan said calmly, "Her scent was disrupted so anything is possible, although the other scent is fainter than hers someone who knew what they were doing. Add to that they appeared to be able to sneak into a cave filled with half breeds and you have something strange going on."

Teresa and the others were up and fully armoured as they followed Johnothan to the last place of Clare's scent trail. Teresa couldn't see anything amiss and as she looked about the clearing it was clear that Clare was nowhere in sight. "Clare!" Teresa called, her voice echoing over the clearing, and listening desperately for a reply, only to receive none. The only sound that they heard was the dripping of rain and distant rumble of thunder as the rain storm set to return once more. Clare was gone and there was nothing Teresa could do to find her as the scents faded away. She felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Then she prayed to whatever god would listen to her prayers that Clare wasn't taken by the men in black, the men that made Teresa's life a living nightmare.

The small girl struggled against her captor and soon found that she was panting with the effort. There was nothing she could do except pray that he would decide that she was too weak to keep and let her go. The more Clare fought the cloaked man, the harder it was to fight. She was shivering with fear as she knew this was the man that had ordered Teresa's death. Clare was scared. She desperately hoped they'd be able to find her, but in the same token she didn't know what was going to happen to her. The man had managed to grab her, with a surprising amount of strength and despite her struggles carried her off. She'd fought as hard as she could and even that wasn't enough. Clare now knew what it was to be kidnapped.

Three days had passed, and Clare had grown quieter, fighting less and less the further she was taken from Teresa. It also didn't help that she didn't know how to fight back and defend herself. She was looking for a way to escape, but as the buildings of the Organization came into view, she wasn't so sure. Not far from her and Orsay was a claymore simply standing there in what little sunlight there was in the corridor that they were walking through. She looked at Clare and looked away quickly. The claymore clearly knew that Clare didn't want to be there as much as she was being held by Orsay, her arm marked with bruises and no doubt she had bruises in other places as well. Orsay spoke, or rather snapped at the claymore, "Miria, follow me you'll have your new task shortly," the claymore looked at Orsay and Clare, then quietly fell into step with them, Orsay had Clare by the arm and Clare couldn't exactly pull away. Clare was able to study the claymore a bit better and saw that she had razor cut shaggy bangs down the sides of her face. If Clare heard right the claymore's name was Miria, and Clare saw the look on Miria's face, a look that said everything Clare needed to know at that moment in time. She was as good as fucked now and Teresa wouldn't be able to save her, even if she knew where Clare was. The men would see to that somehow.

Miria stood adjusting to her new role as the Number 17, an exceptionally high rank for one as young as her. However she was mostly content to stay in the sunlight patch that she was in. Until Orsay's footsteps jolted her into looking at him. Then she wished she hadn't. He was dragging a little girl by the arm and Miria felt sick. She looked away quickly and didn't say a word, doing as she was bid when he snapped at her to follow him. Miria wondered what sort of things they would do to the child and felt sicker by the second. She knew what was going to happen to that girl. As she walked down the corridor Miria ceased to think, she cleared her mind and acted as if noting was happening. She came to stand beside Orsay as he yelled at Dae, telling the man that they had another specimen he could work on. Dae came over quite eagerly, "So we have a child who had been mostly raised by a warrior huh?" He laughed cruelly, "Orsay mind if I borrow Miria? This child could very well need the presence of a warrior you know and Miria is one of the more level headed warriors,"

"Fine," Orsay said sharply, "just do what needs to be done Dae!"

"Of course, you know I will." Miria cringed slightly but her outer face was calm and blank. This girl was about to go through hell and there was nothing Miria could do about it.

Elsewhere a clash of blades broke the still air. It was clear that someone was fighting as hard as they could, a fight that they wouldn't win. The fighting was far more powerful than ever before. Even if one was to watch the fighting there would be little to tell why it was happening…until the woman was slammed into the ground with the flat of a blade resting casually against her chest,

"Fuck…you…" Teresa hissed,

"Have I made my point yet Teresa?" Johnothan asked quietly, standing over his opponent, "You are a sitting duck. There isn't anything you can do to change the situation, believe me. I am not lying to you. Of course I want to go after those useless sons of bitches and gut them myself, but that won't solve anything. It certainly won't help Clare, what if they've already made her into a yoma hybrid? What if they've raped her or God help me done something worse than that? You need to keep your head Teresa,"

"He's right Teresa," Irene said quietly from her vantage point in which Sophia and Noel were also sitting down, wide eyed of course as they had just witness Teresa having her ass handed to her by a warrior that was far superior to her in every way, "We have to think about what is best for Clare, and if that means holding back for now, then we do it. I know how hard it is, gods I feel the same old friend," Irene got up and walked over to Teresa who was struggling to come to terms with what had just happened, "We need more strength, we need to train,"

"Fine," Teresa said looking away as Johnothan helped her to her feet. She didn't want to look at him or anyone else for that matter. She was furious that despite their joint efforts to find Clare they had come to nought.


	4. Chapter 4: Miria's Wisdom

Return of Dragons Chapter 4: Miria's Wisdom

_Previously in the Return of Dragons Clare was travelling with Teresa, Sophia, Noel and Irene as well as the flier Johnothan. There had been a storm on the way, and Teresa was bickering with her comrades and companions, Johnothan thinking it wisest to train Clare while Teresa wanted to protect the girl's innocence. Irene and the others watched as Johnothan took out a vampire and warned them against travelling into a town where the humans were more or less 'evil' according to the flier._

_Later they found a safe place to pass the night, which was filled with the rain storm. Johnothan had to recover from using too much of his fire, a recovery that had him out cold. Meanwhile Clare had been resting herself as well as the half-yoma. Little did they know the man who ordered Teresa's death Orsay had been following them the entire time that they'd been travelling waiting for the right moment to take Clare away from her mother figure. The chance was presented and Orsay took it._

_By the time Johnothan and the half-yoma had recovered and were fully rested Teresa was frantically searching for the now lost Clare._

_Meanwhile Clare was taken to the Organization by Orsay. She met a young Claymore called Miria and from one look Clare learned that Miria was the one to keep an eye on, as she seemed to show Clare more with her eyes than anyone else. Clare was taken into a room where something was clearly going to happen to her._

_Meanwhile Teresa challenged Johnothan to a fight and the woman lost! She was lying in the dirt and her pride was wounded the greatest. What will Teresa do? Can she save Clare before something terrible happens? Or will she fail in the process?_

Teresa stared into the fire before her and sighed. Three days had passed and they were no closer to Clare than before. She knew that Orsay had something to do with it, and traced his scent to some place near them before his trail ran cold. Teresa stifled a curse. She was fast becoming more and more annoyed and afraid for Clare and what she would go through. She felt Johnothan not far from her training himself. The others had joined in not long ago and Teresa decided that she would have to deal with what she had to. She felt a deep pit of worry in her stomach, and it couldn't be shaken. The training didn't last that long before Johnothan surprised Teresa by hugging her,

"You're hurting Teresa," he said to the shock of everyone there, "I sense it,"

Irene and the others hadn't seen more than Teresa's normal doll-like mask and low yoki output. Johnothan obviously sensed deeper than a half-yoma warrior. Teresa didn't know why, but tears ran down her face, his wings giving her some sort of privacy despite the fact that the others had ears the wings enveloped Teresa in an odd warmth that stemmed from the flier's embrace. Her head was resting on his chest much like when Clare's head rested on her stomach that time that she'd first spoken, whimpering about Teresa's pain that was so crystal clear to her. His embrace was different. Not because he knew she was hurting; not because she was crying in his arms, but because he was crying with her, and trying to comfort her in the only way he knew how. It was her pain that was reflected in him. Clare shared with Teresa the pains that she'd known. Johnothan was…empathic, he could feel her pain in a different way that Teresa didn't quite understand. And yet she didn't need to understand. The flier was so in tune with her yoki somehow that she was sure he felt what she felt in a way no one else would. She loved Clare; Clare was her adoptive daughter after all. She had feelings for him, feelings she didn't understand until this moment. How she didn't see it before Teresa didn't know. Johnothan was a flier, a hybrid like her. He was capable of getting into some major fights, possibly killing them if he ever became a full blown dragon and yet…Teresa felt a connection with him that was different to what she felt with Clare. She buried her face into his chest and allowed his warmth to sooth her broken heart.

Clare struggled. Everything hurt, her chest hurt, her head hurt and her body hurt. In fact there wasn't a place that didn't hurt. She remembered little of what happened to her, after she was taken in by Orsay, away from someone she loved dearly. But Clare couldn't remember. She lay in the straw pile, and assumed that she was alone. Someone shifted, and Clare heard her companion for the first time. Everything came roaring back. She'd been taken away from Teresa…her mother figure, a woman that Clare had come to feel more like a mother to her in every way than not. She opened her eyes and hoped that everything was just a dream. The warrior she saw wasn't Teresa. The warrior she saw was Miria.

"Are you alright?" Miria asked Clare gently and Clare stared open mouthed, Miria hesitated. She'd known that Dae had done something to Clare; that he'd hurt her not just by putting the yoma flesh into her. Miria had to endure it, hearing Clare's screams of pain while being unable to do anything to stop that foul excuse of a man. She was told to remain in the cell waiting for when they bought Clare in. When Miria saw the damage Clare had taken, the blood that stained her simple dress Miria knew in that instant what had happened to the girl. Miria was lucky, because she was an early bloomer they'd ignored her to an extent, for fear that she could end up like one of the other warriors before her, giving birth to a child while being a warrior trainee. Miria was also lucky (according to everyone else) in that her scars were so horrific, even the men who made her into a warrior wouldn't touch her in that way. Clare was seemingly reading Miria and she spoke,

"It hurts…"

Miria winced sympathetically, "It's going to be ok, the pain goes away after a while," Miria was surprised when Clare seemed to huddle close to her, but Miria knew some people survived this way. Miria held Clare, although she didn't know the child's name. What she did know, however was that Clare had been with the legendary Teresa of the Faint Smile. That alone was enough for Miria to know that Clare knew what her chest and stomach was going to look like by the time she too, became a complete claymore.

"Why?" Clare asked, "Why did they…?"

Miria sighed, "I am not certain, all I know is that they have their reasons. Besides there is more to being a half-yoma than you knew before. Teresa was the top of her time, perhaps you could be equally as strong, but no one is ever certain of that. I was supposed to be the weakest and yet I am not, I suppose I'll teach you everything I can confirm as being real, since you will need the information,"

"Wait…you know Teresa?!" Clare exclaimed,

"By name and reputation only," Miria said calmly, "I do not know her as you undoubtedly do,"

"Oh," Clare looked down briefly but then she looked at Miria, "Miria," The claymore blinked in surprise, "What is it that I need to know about being a warrior,"

And thus began Clare's sort of training. Of course Rubel and the other men didn't hear what Miria told Clare, but they did know that when Clare became a fully complete trainee that she knew something the others didn't. She had a friend who was a warrior, a friend who had given her hope that she would one day find Teresa again.

Three years had passed, and in those three years, Clare's birthdays came and went. She was often seen travelling along routs that the former Number 47 travelled along. Clare often sort out Miria, a comrade that had become a sister figure to Clare, often treating Clare with respect, unlike everyone else when they heard of her rank. Clare was glad to have met Miria, indeed her friend had become the Number 6 just a couple of days ago and Clare was trotting over to meet her, for the first time in a year. Clare was alone for the most part, long hair flowing wherever the wind took it. She had, over the past year discovered a sensitivity to yoki. And she didn't like what she could sense. Miria was depressed, Clare knew that much. And Hilda was nowhere to be sensed either. Normally Miria was with Hilda, who Clare had liked because Hilda didn't care that Clare was a 47 either. Hilda was like their older sister, Miria being the middle sister while Clare was considered the youngest. Hilda was good, always making Miria and Clare laugh whenever she could. As Clare approached Miria, she noticed that there was only one set of amour. Miria's set. Miria's sword wasn't too far away and it was clear that Miria was bathing again. Clare didn't like how she smelled either, and it was something that she and Miria agreed on. Clare dumped her amour like normal and hasted to the river where she knew Miria was. There was something strange about Miria's blackened flesh scar, it was less than before; of that Clare was certain,

"Miria!" Clare called and Miria looked up at Clare, a sad look in her eyes that Clare knew meant something was wrong,

"Clare, it's good to see you," Miria struggled to withhold her tears and Clare came over and joined her friend in the river. Clare was slightly shorter than Miria, slightly. And she hugged Miria. Normally Miria would try to escape Clare's hug as she wasn't all that big on affection, she didn't enjoy being hugged all of the time, even by Hilda and those two were really good friends before Clare met Miria. They'd grown up together as far as Clare knew. So that Miria even allowed Clare to hug her at all screamed that something was wrong. Miria's shoulders were shaking and Clare tightened her grip.

"Miria, I missed seeing you," Clare said quietly, "I'm glad I found you, I have something I want to tell you,"

Miria sniffed slightly, clearly trying not to cry, and Clare didn't make a fuss over it, "And what would that be Clare?"

"I'll tell you over something to eat, I'm famished," Clare said quietly,

"Very well," Miria said calmly now, tears in her eyes, but not running down her cheeks any more. Clare could never master the emotional control of her friend and Miria frequently trumped her in a lot of areas. Not that Clare stopped trying; she wanted to be one of the best before she went looking for Teresa, so that Teresa would have a reason to be proud of her. For Clare it was her raison d'être, her own choice to follow her own pathway as Miria'd once told her.

An hour or so later the pair were talking, with Clare telling Miria about her new discovery (namely her increased yoki sensitivity) while Miria told Clare some not so good news that explained why Miria was depressed. Clare was shocked. She struggled not to get pulled in with grief for Miria's sake but it was too hard.

"She's…she's really gone?" Clare asked feeling the hairs on her neck and head prickle. A cold sinking feeling hit her gut and Clare tried to focus on something else. Hilda had been a warrior for five years. Five years wasn't that long Clare had thought, but that of course meant that she might not even live that long herself. That was two years more than Clare and Miria had been a warrior for the same length of time, Clare suddenly realised. Of course awakenings happened; Clare knew this as it was a part of a warrior's life, but still…she didn't think she was ready to lose one of her friends just yet.

"Yes," Miria said, her face void of any emotion, "That isn't near the average lifespan, but it isn't too far from it. As you know most warriors last around seven years before they die, either by awakening and being killed or by sending out their black card, some last on as awakened beings but usually are killed within days of becoming one. That's just the way things are for us.

Ophelia tore up Hilda's card…" Miria said softly,

"Ophelia did what?!" Clare gasped in shock, the unpleasant feeling creeping back into her skin. Ophelia was the Number 4 and Clare had heard all sorts of tales about her from Miria, most of which made Clare sick with dread every time she'd heard them. And now there was another tale to add to the list. Clare felt sick. She closed her eyes and tried not to think into the story. So now she knew why Miria was so bummed out. It was because of Ophelia, Ophelia and her psychotic nature to go after anything that was an awakened being. Clare didn't have to ask Miria why Ophelia tore up Hilda's black card on her. She knew in her heart the answer. Ophelia kept talking about some ribbon awakened being with many legs, stating that she was going to "kill" it, according to Miria. Clare chewed her food slowly and sadly. "Poor Hilda," and then Miria sighed,

"I suppose so," Clare looked at Miria, but thought better of it. She knew that her friend was hurting and needed Clare's support. "So how goes fighting the yoma? Last I heard your region was reasonable towards you." Miria stated mildly,

"Ugh," Clare groaned, "They got rapidly worse, and I don't even know why that's so,"

"Always the way," Miria said with a nod, "the closer to Sutafu, the worse they'll be, it's almost like they know something is wrong with the Organization…" Miria looked thoughtful and Clare heard noises that announced good old Rubel was on his way.

"Don't look now," Clare said,

"Yeah, Rubel," Miria nodded, she got up, "I guess we won't be able to talk for a while because it sounds to me like you have some work to do Clare. Ermita has already given me my marching orders so I'd best get going, it was good to see you Clare, please take care of yourself."

"You know I do," Clare said with a sigh. An hour later Clare was given a task and she plodded onwards. She had to get stronger. It was her only hope.


	5. Chapter 5: Fated Encounter

Return of Dragons Chapter 5: Fated Encounter

_Previously in the Return of Dragons…Clare was taken from her mother figure Teresa and took up the way of the sword by the force of the nameless Organization. Many people know that the Organization was a place where young girls were turned into silver eyed witches, although no one really knew what happened to them after that. Clare learned the hard way and for three years she was a trainee. Luckily she managed to make a couple of friends. Clare was given the rank 47, the weakest of all warriors to walk the earth and protect the humans. Although the last five years were filled with tough challenges nothing will prepare her for what she is about to encounter._

The boy sat at the table, not looking at the food that he'd prepared for his brother, uncle and aunt. He did the cooking while his aunt spent her entire time ill in bed. His parents were killed several days ago and their uncle took them in. His older brother helped in the mines like always, but Raki was the one that had to stay behind and help look after his dying aunt. Just yesterday she'd gotten worse, and no savoury stew that he made could bring about her appetite anymore. Raki frowned, "She still doesn't eat uncle," he said quietly. As the youngest in the family it was his job to care for her as his uncle didn't have any servants. Raki was about 12 years old, old enough in his uncle's eyes to get married, heck Zaki was nearly 17 and he was well old enough, but despite that Raki knew his brother didn't want to marry because if he did he would have to live away from the family. It was traditional in their village, Doga; for the girls to be married at 10. Raki had seen that quite a lot in his childhood and had asked his mother about it. She was older than most of the women and explained it all to him,

"_Raki,_" She'd said surprised at him asking why a friend of his was married to a young man, "_it is the way of our world, a man takes a woman for his wife when she is 10, or has her first blood. It was no different for me when I married your father._" And Raki had accepted that. He knew then, that when Zaki married, it would be Raki that accompanied his uncle to the mines. Of that he was certain. It was the way things were. Raki had spent the night in the small room that he shared with his brother. Someday Raki would have that room to himself. Now though, he looked out the window. There was nothing to suggest that there was a yoma in Doga. The village was peaceful and wonderfully cool as the spring night rolled in from the desert that was the eastern side of Doga. As Raki went to bed he almost swore that Zaki was getting up,

"G'night Zaki," Raki said sleepily,

"Rest well Raki," Zaki told him, and the door closed. Raki curled up onto his side and slept as best as he could.

The nightmare was always the same. Clare jolted awake with her back on her sword, sweat dripping from her brow as she felt the thrills of fear. It wasn't fair. She had been nearly set to sleep restfully for once and that horrible memory just had to rear its ugly head and wake her. Clare sighed, "I suppose I can rest later," Clare told herself. She moved to her next job feeling as if there was a pair of eyes watching her. It was probably Rubel as per usual, although Clare would have smelled and heard that useless excuse of a human before he got as close as whoever the eyes were. Clare's waist long hair fluttered in the breeze as she walked. It was going to be a long night.

Four victims were killed, and Raki's aunt died, he'd done all that he could, but she passed away, a victim that wasn't counted as being of the yoma. The adults were all on edge, but for Raki it was a case of keeping out of trouble and giving the villagers no reason to comment. Zaki too had been behaving rather strangely but Raki put it do to their parents' and aunt's deaths. Raki continued to have ready cooked meals for his uncle and brother, using various herbs. It was about the only thing that Raki was actually good at, although he'd not been given much of a chance on anything else. He heard the screams of the people from the kitchen,

"YOMA, A YOMA'S KILLED ANOTHER PERSON!" and he sighed, _the fifth victim_ Raki thought. Unknown to him a claymore would be receiving her orders to arrive in Doga. Of course Raki wasn't to know this as the boy didn't even know what a claymore was. He did however know what a yoma was having seen it first hand when it killed his parents. Raki pushed his fear away and focused on what he was making. Zaki and his uncle arrived and his uncle confirmed the cry,

"It's a yoma alright," he said, "Made a good mess of it, the beast did,"

Raki listened quietly and wondered to himself what was going to happen, Zaki spoke; "So what are we going to do Uncle?"

"Well we'll have to wait and see what the chief does," Raki's uncle stated, "after all that's all we can do," and Raki had to agree with his uncle even though the boy didn't know what was more likely, the yoma killing everyone or that there was someone that was able to kill it.

Clare sighed as Rubel gave her a new task. It was three days of straight walking, if she hurried herself along to get to the job to get it done quickly so that she could go and see Miria again. Clare trotted lightly, long hair swaying in the breeze that was this part of the desert into Doga. She knew roughly where she was going and the trip was dull. It made it easier for Clare to move onwards towards what she hoped was Doga. The sky was cloudless most of the way and the heat would have driven a human to distraction and forced them to travel during the cool of night, severely hampering their journey. For Clare it wasn't even noticeable. She just kept walking. She must have passed a few groups of humans as she walked to Doga. The sun beat down on the half-yoma woman and Clare's light hair actually worked to her advantage, reflecting the sunlight and shading her a little. It did however get cold at night and there was nothing she could do, she had to keep walking all through the night or else she'd take even longer than before. Clare slowed to a walk as night fell; picking her pace back up after she'd caught her breath. She'd covered enough ground that first day, but she stayed focused on the goal.

Raki woke; three days had passed after the fifth victim had been killed by the yoma. As usual Raki prepared a morning meal for his uncle, brother and himself. Raki ate what he needed and dried what his uncle and Zaki didn't eat. Then he spent the rest of the day doing what other boys his age did. With his day free he took to the streets to wander about. Nearly everyone who was there knew of Raki or knew him by name. Something he always did was wander about the town for a couple of hours until the midday meal. Usually he would arrive home first and begin making lunch. He was walking past the chief's house when he heard the men yelling, "A…a Claymore? Are you serious?" It sounded like an argument and Raki shifted closer, and then the door opened. He blinked as the men left,

"Have you seen a Claymore?"

"Yeah, only once," and lo and behold Raki saw his brother.

"Hey Zaki!" Raki called out. Rumour had it that there was a 6th victim to the yoma. Zaki looked at his younger brother surprised, "What's a Claymore?"

"Were you spying on us?" Zaki asked, "Because you'd have to have your ear glued to the window to hear the chief's voice."

"Zaki I was just passing by! You were all yelling really loudly." Raki said exasperated, then he softened his tone, "What are they? Is a Claymore strong enough to take on a yoma and win?"

Zaki sighed as Raki went from squeaky to low. His brother was changing and Zaki knew that he wasn't going to be a child for much longer. As it was Zaki knew he had to answer his brother's question, "Yes, they were created by humans to fight the yoma. They belong to a group called Claymore and will kill yoma for anyone that is willing to pay the fee,"

"Wow they must be super-human," Raki said before the last part squeaked again. Zaki wanted to face-palm, but knew his younger brother knew nothing of the Claymores,

"Well not exactly," Zaki said sweat dripping down his face, "They've taken on the flesh and blood of the yoma to become half-human, half-yoma. Since a Claymore is half yoma their eyes turn gold whenever they spot a yoma. They're the only ones that can take a yoma on and survive, and what's more they're only females because when they tried with men, the men died horrible deaths."

Raki looked deep in thought when a loud yell came up from behind them, "It's the claymore! She's here!" Raki didn't know what he was thinking. Maybe he wasn't thinking at all and he was just running to see a monster. He didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted to see the claymore for himself.

Clare walked, past the carriage that was rolling by her, the humans staring and yelling "Claymore". Really when would they learn. She was no "claymore" despite the sword on her back. She was human once, but was forced into her position. And she was the one they scorned whenever they had the chance. Small wonder Teresa was so cold when she'd met her. Especially if this was all Teresa had known. Clare's hair trailed behind her as her amour clanked while she walked. She could hear what the humans were saying even from as far away as she was. She got quite a bit close and heard as clear as day, "Why did chief have to send for someone like that?"

"He had no choice, it just goes to show that it takes a monster to kill a monster." Clare walked right up to the humans, glaring all the while at the man that'd said it. She knew he was only afraid of what he didn't understand. She could smell what they couldn't. The yoma's scent was fresh and she followed it to a house. However the scent wasn't that powerful and Clare happened to see the chief. He wasn't the yoma, and she was going to turn away and look elsewhere when he spoke,

"We're so glad that you came," He looked at the woman behind his shoulder, "You there, get it!" And then he presented the bag before Clare, "Here is the payment for your services, please check that it's all there

"No," Clare said calmly, "I do not accept payments myself, a man in black will arrive when the job is complete and collect the money then,"

"O-oh…I…I see…" He said shaking slightly, although Clare couldn't give him any thought,

"It means if I fail you and die you are not obligated to pay." Clare said coolly, annoyed with the man. Humans always annoyed her. It was only now that Clare was a warrior herself that she even understood what Teresa went through.

"So what happens now?" He looked at Clare and she waited for the most common question in her line of work, "Will you be able to find the yoma today…? Maybe tomorrow…?"

Clare wanted to roll her eyes but she refrained from doing so and simply answered the question, "That will depend on the yoma. If it's taking care to hide its yoki it could be difficult," Clare turned to leave, "The only certainty you will have is that either its corpse or my own will turn up in the streets of your village," She slammed the door angrily and stormed away from the building…or rather as close to storm off as she could. Clare held back curses and numerous angry thoughts and focused on the yoma's scent that was stronger than her perception at the moment. She smelt it right behind her and reacted.

"What was that for?" Raki yelped suddenly as a blade hovered inches from his face. He was scared but he was doing his best not to show it. The claymore, if that was what she was sheathed her blade and continued walking. Prompting Raki to say, "You're a Claymore aren't you?"

"No," She said shortly,

"Huh?" Raki said confused, if she wasn't a claymore then what was she?

"Claymore is a name given by you people," She said and Raki kept pace with her surprisingly well, "Our Organization actually has no name,"

"You know I still can't believe it," Raki mused having calmed down quite a bit after the girl had her sword in his face, "You're no different from a normal girl…I guess I thought that you'd be big and scary,"

Clare paused long enough for the human boy to come to a stop, "You're strange," She said surprised by his reaction, "Do you not fear me boy?"

"Why should I?" he asked her, "You're no different from one of us, well…you're prettier than any of the girls here," He was blushing and she could hear his heart beating very rapidly. Clare felt an odd emotion flutter through her chest and quickly turned on her heal to avoid it,

"Hey wait! I didn't mean it like that!" Raki cried in dismay trying to hide the fact that yes, he did mean it the way it sounded. He was even more flushed than before because she now knew that he found her attractive. He trotted behind her and after a little while he spoke, "Hey, where are you going? You know you're about to exit the village,"

"This is the border?" She asked, curious,

"Yeah," Raki said, "There's not much past here but the old mines," he informed her. The girl took her sword out of her holder and shoved it firmly into the ground. She sat and lent on it, eyes closed, "Hey, what are you doing?" Raki asked her,

"Sleeping," Clare responded tiredly, "I have been walking for three days,"

Clare folded her arms and heard the boy pick up something and shove it into the ground as she'd done with her sword. She lazily opened an eye and saw that he was resting on a stick of wood. She just didn't get it. Why would a human be so at ease around her? She decided that since the yoma scent was strong on the boy, she'd have to follow him as a lead. She knew he wasn't a yoma.

Raki ended up talking with the girl. She was pretty, but then he'd already said that and she'd found it a little insulting even if Raki'd meant it. He blushed at the thought. Now though he was racing home, the bells had ended their conversation and Raki had tried to find out her name, but all she said rather sadly was "It is a name that will soon be forgotten,". Her words rang in his ears, even now as he opened the door. Raki naturally called out to his uncle that he'd start cooking and when he opened the kitchen door, a horrible scene met his eyes.

His uncle was clearly dead. Blood was all over the floor and there was no way that Raki was going to be able to figure out what happened. Although he was soon to find out.

Clare had a strange feeling that the yoma was someone who was close to the boy…Raki…she blinked. Even though she'd said her name would be forgotten there was something in his eyes that told her otherwise. She felt the yoma move and ran. She had to get there. She just had to.

Raki gaped, "Zaki!" he cried, "Uncle…he's…"  
"I know his guts were delicious," Zaki's eyes glowed gold and Raki felt a stab of fear, _not Zaki,_ he thought _please not Zaki_ Raki barely had time to think aside from those thoughts racing through his mind. He was in shock and now a rather primitive reaction was coming out. He flew at the yoma and got hit before he could do anything to hurt it. His cheek hurt, but that was nothing as adrenaline pumped through his veins and made him blissfully ignorant to pain. He figured he was done for. Somehow it was as if his prayer was answered as the roof was broken into by the girl. The very one he'd spoken with.

"Your scent was on the boy," Clare said calmly, her face a smooth mask, "All I had to do was follow him to you. You unwittingly lead your own death,"

"It's you!" Raki cried relieved to see her. Clare felt an odd twist in her gut. He was surprised to see her eyes glowing gold, but still not afraid. That kid had some spine, she was forced to admit that. She looked at the yoma,

"You," It laughed, "ha, you don't scar me, what could you possibly do with that large sword?"

"Look out!" Raki cried to her. Clare responded with

"Too slow" As she came at the yoma from behind and took its left arm. It screamed in pain and Clare was now in a position to take off its other arm which she promptly did. Raki for his part had moved to a safer position. Not that Clare noticed until after the yoma was killed. Clare felt bad, but she had to go. Rubel would want to know that the job was done and she didn't have much words of comfort to offer the kid. She left the broken house after she cleaned her sword and placed it back on her back. There was nothing she could do for Raki.


	6. Chapter 6: A New Dragon

**Return of Dragons Chapter 6: A New Dragon**

_Previously in The Return of Dragons, young Clare met a very strange human boy named Raki. She ended up killing a yoma in Raki's home town of Doga and leaving afterwards as the job was over. However little did she know that the young human boy was in another danger altogether and it was her fault. An orphan not quite of marital age, Raki was banished out of his home town as the humans thought he had to be a yoma himself. He was left to die when Clare eventually found him. Not knowing why she saved him at all Clare left him in an inn with his room and board paid for, and yet she couldn't for the life of herself think of why she was being so concerned for his safety. Little did she realise that it was delaying the inevitable, that she was in fact delaying a very serious issue that was soon to come up and remind her all over again that somehow that boy had a pull on her that Clare didn't even realise he had. As Clare hunted down her new target, who of all people would get into trouble yet again, but Raki? Our story begins with the turning point for our young Clare where she makes the most important decision of her life for perhaps the first time…_

Clare was looking the yoma right in the eye. It had Raki by the hair and the boy was wincing in pain, having made quite the ultimatum about Raki and the kid didn't even know her name. What really jolted Clare was the look of relief when he saw her, then the shamed expression, as if trying to apologise to her for getting caught by the yoma. She knew though that yoma could fool humans and that it wasn't Raki's fault that he didn't see the yoma for what it was right away, heck he'd even realised that the yoma was a fake and had tried to escape it, but the yoma were just too fast for a normal human to deal with. Clare had one of two choices. The first choice was to try to close the gap between the yoma and herself like Miria would do and kill it. That however Clare knew wouldn't work for several reasons. The yoma could get away and kill Raki, something Clare was keen to avoid at all costs because at the end of the day Miria was much, much faster than Clare ever could be. She didn't just save him from dying in the middle of the desert just to die at the hands of the fucking yoma already. There was only one logical option and Clare held her sword and considered the consequences that she would have. The yoma would think her defenceless, but Clare's plan counted on that very simple fact. The beast wouldn't expect her to grab it and tumble down to where she was going to throw the sword. She threw it and said, "Happy now?" the yoma burst out laughing

"You fool! You claymores are fools! No, you're only half yoma…half of nothing!" and ran at Clare. She adjusted her body ever so slightly when the yoma hit her. It hurt. Clare wanted to curse it hurt that badly, blood came out of her mouth unbidden, eyes widening in pain. Clare gripped the beast's arm and leapt backwards all while holding the arm steady making sure that it didn't move as she rolled down with it.

After a few seconds of rolling down the hill Clare was able to pin the other arm with her right leg, firmly. Her blade was predictably in reach and she soon cut the offending arm off. Then with the momentum of her movement turned and cut its head off. Her eyes glowed as she did so. She looked at the arm and grabbed it. There was no easy way to pull it out, or push it through. She gritted her teeth and pulled her left arm tightening as she did so. Clare gasped and nearly went down onto her knees, but managed to at least stay on her haunches. Blood was seeping a bit more than she intended. Clare coughed and more blood came out of her mouth. Then she focused her yoki on healing the wound. It all took at least five or so seconds and by the time she was done all that remained was a hole on her clothing and the wound was mostly if not fully healed. She knew this because bare skin showed through, although that skin was more akin to blackened flesh that looked horrible and dead. The flesh of her stigma; the one thing that turned humans away from them because it was the most disgusting of all things associated with the yoma within them.

"A…are you ok?!" Raki cried, sliding down the slope with surprising skill, and a look at him showed that he was genuinely worried about her, even though he didn't even know her name and Clare was so tempted to tell him that, "I'm so sorry! It's my fault!"

"Don't get the wrong idea," Clare said calmly, turning to look at Raki, "It was the only way I was going to get that yoma without it killing you and getting away. My only option was to put it in a position where a swift slaughter was attainable,"

"B…but that doesn't change the fact that you saved me," Raki said, tears forming in his eyes, and Clare felt something. She didn't know what it was, but she just knew it tightened her chest in such a way that at first she didn't realise what the feeling was, "Thank you," He said, "I mean it,"

Clare turned fully around to at least partially face him while he was half walking away from her. She just didn't know why or what possessed her to say it, "Were you…banned from your village?" it seemed the more logical thing to Clare, what with Raki being out and about all on his own without another human taking care of him and being so far away from his village and all. Although now that she got a better look at him; he was fairly close to marital age in his physical appearance…and Clare halted the thought right there. She knew if that was the case then there was at the very least four years between them. He would be at most 13 at least 12. Of that she was certain.

Raki paused and she could see that his shoulders were shaking slightly as he spoke, his voice was pained, "Of course," He said, not quite facing Clare, but not quite fully turned away, "I told them I wasn't a yoma but they didn't listen to me,"

_Long before I met Teresa, I was a happy child with my mother, father and older brother. I was happy, until a yoma ate my parents and that yoma was my older brother. A warrior killed it, but that didn't change the fact that I was expelled from the village. The elder thought I was a yoma and despite my pleas and cries, I was thrown out. I wandered aimlessly, grieving the loss of my own family pain eating at my heart. Another yoma found me and forced me to travel with it. The scars I still carry even to this day. Miria was right about one thing, everyone who becomes a warrior has just about the same sort of past. The stories are almost exactly the same. I remember crying for so long, a pain that I constantly wanted to go away…a pain that never left me until I met Teresa and she gave me a reason to talk and feel again…_

"Can you cook?" Clare asked forming a plan in her mind, although she wasn't exactly sure as to why the said plan was forming in her mind. Perhaps it was to protect Raki; perhaps not. All that Clare knew was that she was hoping (whether vainly or not) that Raki would take up her offer, "You said before that you know how to cook,"

He rubbed his eyes quickly although Clare herself saw no shame in his tears, she understood them having cried herself to sleep so many times over, "Yes," Raki said, and Clare decided that she would do what she could for this boy,

"If you like you can travel with me as my cook until we can find a place you want to live." Clare was surprised when he nodded and then he seemed to smile. She almost would have herself, and then she added as an afterthought, "My name is Clare,"

"I like that name," Raki said with a smile. Then he looked down. At first Clare thought something was wrong and then he said, "Doesn't that hurt you?"

And it was then she realised he'd seen the flesh Clare coughed, "No, it just looks like it does," and Raki turned to follow her not saying a word, but she knew what he meant. Her stigma was more or less visible as a partial marking but she really hoped he wouldn't see the true length of it.

Needless to say Clare and Raki travelled together with Clare doing various missions and Raki travelling with her. She had been travelling with Raki for about six months enjoying Raki's company and also his cooking, even if she was unable to eat all that much. At first Raki had thought she didn't enjoy the food but Clare explained to him it was all a part of being half-yoma warriors; that most warriors didn't need to eat that much food to keep them nourished and able to kill the yoma they had to hunt as well as their travelling and healing needs. Of course Raki had insisted on making her good high quality food to the best of his abilities and Clare was surprised that no matter what happened, Raki always gave her the first portion and the largest, every night she would be forced to remind him of her lack of eating needs but then Raki said something that Clare hadn't expected, "I really find that hard to believe Clare, you're really not that different from a normal person. You need it more than I do Clare," and Clare said that she wasn't trying to starve herself. Raki had his 13th birthday and for some reason Clare had still yet to see Miria. Of course she didn't say anything to Raki and as they travelled Clare felt a familiar and very welcome yoki. She didn't pick up her pace like normal. After all Rubel could be lurking about but she did make it seem casual enough that it would be a "happened to meet her" excuse to see Miria as Clare felt that the older warrior would be able to help her with Raki. Raki was travelling well and easily kept up with Clare's pace. He never complained and thankfully wasn't blushing. Of that Clare was truly grateful. It didn't help her to think of it, but it wasn't the best thing to happen and it was an accident on her behalf. Although she should have been more careful, Raki had seen the stigma before and she didn't think too much on it. She should have waited until he was asleep before bathing to clean the wounds that she'd had during some of the fighting though as the yoma she'd fought managed to get a couple of hits on her (not even bothering to damage her hair funnily enough). A day's travel did help alleviate the blushing of the previous night though even if Raki was treating a couple of cuts that Clare had left over from healing herself so that the worst of the damage was healed away. She felt it wasn't worth wasting her yoki on what were minor cuts. Clare decided not to tell Miria. She sat down next to Miria's armour and Raki sat near her. Clearly he wanted to put last night out of his head as much as she did. True to Miria style her older sister friend arrived silently and made Clare jump with her customary, "I see that you are well Clare," greeting. This time it was followed with, "And a stray boy as well? My, my Clare you have been busy,"

"Miria!" Clare blushed, "Can you not draw assumptions please he's just the cook!"  
"I have all the information I need to draw a conclusion Clare," Miria smiled gently and Clare realised that Miria was playfully teasing her, as the smile was a rare but cheeky one that Miria rarely graced anyone with. So far only Clare and the late Hilda had seen that smile at all and for Clare to see it again was a sign that Miria was on the mend after losing one of her best friends "It's alright Setonara you can come out of hiding now; it was just my friend Clare and her human cook,"

A soft thump and Clare was staring into the cat-like sapphire blue eyes of a man that looked a lot like a

"Flier!" Clare cried out, realising now where she'd seen the winged being before, "You…you're a flier…just like Johnothan!"

"You know Johnothan?" he asked, his voice wasn't as deep as Johnothan's but it had a warm quality to it and Clare knew at once that he was someone she could trust as much as Raki and of course Johnothan if and when she ever saw him again

"I met him when I was travelling with Teresa," Clare said quietly and Miria and Setonara exchanged looks and then Setonara decided to half lay in the pile of leaves, tired clearly and Clare didn't blame him. Raki decided to get some water and make some food, and Miria and Clare spoke in low voices as not to disturb the flier who was half sleeping. It was well past nightfall when Clare heard the usual sounds of something being up, namely Rubel's whistle that was to grab her attention and call her to him because he couldn't be bothered to go to her and give her orders like everyone else. Miria sighed and said

"Looks like Rubel is being a nuisance again, better go see what he wants Clare before he says you're being rebellious again,"

"Sure," she said padding away from their now extinguished fire as they had finished Raki's scrumptious dinner and said young male was asleep resting near Setonara in the bedroll that Clare had bought him in a previous town because she didn't want him sleeping on the ground and figured that at least some comfort was warranted and he looked so peaceful that Clare was loath to wake him up even though Rubel hadn't seen Raki at all yet. An unspoken message passed between her and Miria and the older warrior nodded her head. Raki would be safe until Clare came back. She walked across the clearing seeking the man that was the source of the noise; "Yes?" she said when she was about half way into the clearing,

"As sharp as ever I see," Rubel's greasy voice made Clare want to gag or at least throw her sword at him, but she couldn't do that yet as Miria had told her friend it wasn't worth risking the wrath of their comrades for it and Clare was already in hot water from previous stints of misbehaviour according to the men. Clare had agreed to keep her nose as clean as she could but that didn't mean she hid her dislike for the old fool of a man who was her handler. "I suppose you want to know what the next job is?" Clare glared at Rubel in a way that told him he'd better not waste any more of her time. He sighed, "You'll need to go to Rabona to kill a yoma that has appeared there," Rubel said, noting that Clare's expression hardly changed at all,

"Rabona," Clare said dully, "Isn't that the place where…"

"Yes, yes," he said impatiently for once, and didn't realised that Clare was being deliberately smart with him, "They have a ban on anything that is unnatural, tools, weapons, people…"

"Which means we cannot do anything there…"

"That will not be too much of an issue 47," Rubel said sharply, "This is a covert operation, your job is to sneak in and kill the yoma without arousing suspicion, if you say that the boy is your brother, you will be less suspicious to their guards who have very watchful eyes…"


End file.
